


[水软] Argus

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, lukamos, 水软
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: 关于弗洛伦蒂诺、拉莫斯和莫德里奇三个人之间理解和被理解，信任和被信任的故事。Argus是希腊神话中百眼的巨人，这里取“注视”之意。NC-17，OOC预警。





	[水软] Argus

**Author's Note:**

> 关于弗洛伦蒂诺、拉莫斯和莫德里奇三个人之间理解和被理解，信任和被信任的故事。  
> Argus是希腊神话中百眼的巨人，这里取“注视”之意。  
> NC-17，OOC预警。

拉莫斯皱着眉头盯着电视屏幕。巴黎大皇宫钢铁和玻璃的穹顶看起来并没有预料中那么富丽堂皇，反而透着一股空旷和廉价感，灯光和大屏幕并不能让那里看起来暖和一点，不知道那层薄薄的，为了尽可能收紧腰身而无法内穿保暖衣的礼服够不够抵御空旷大厅的气温，反正今晚的主角一直保持着得体的笑容坐在第一排，虽然他很确定这些漫长的致辞和串场主角只能听懂个大概1%（还要感谢更衣室里坐他隔壁那位大个儿经常隔着好几个座位大声跟自己更大个儿的老乡用母语唠嗑）。

带着大力神杯上台的法国队已经狂欢了好一阵子，拉莫斯无聊地打了个哈欠，这个颁奖典礼看起来还没有他家金光闪闪的电视幕墙来得值钱，不知道的还以为时光倒流世界杯颁奖仪式又重演了一遍。不过镜头扫过观众席的时候偶然捕捉到了什么，他忽然有了看好戏的心情。

弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷兹整理了一下领口和袖口，缓步走上舞台。他面无表情，也并没有对迎上来的足协官员展露笑容的意思。整个会场好像停顿了一秒，也许在场每个人都感觉到了气氛的微妙变化，像是游乐场里飞的过高的气球不小心碰到了针尖。拉莫斯发誓他看到因凡蒂诺下意识换了个坐姿，这让他在自家宽敞的沙发上笑得前仰后合。哦，要是在七月，他肯定会再给自己倒杯酒以充分享受这美妙的时刻，不过正在赛季中，算了算了，苏打水也能将就。

弗洛伦蒂诺开始致词，一些致谢的套话听起来没什么特别，但敏感的记者都捕捉到了＂莫德里奇代表了皇家马德里俱乐部的价值观＂这种字眼，一时间兴奋得键盘要爆炸。

而台上的主角明显放松了下来。他不再瞪大那双总是显得很无辜的大眼睛，也不再说一句话就抿一下嘴角或者舔一下嘴唇——虽然拉莫斯明令禁止他那样做，并威胁过再看到就揪住那条粉色的小舌头让它再也缩不回去。他举着那颗金光闪闪的球跟人合影，笑容满面，足以让其他啰里啰嗦的细节都变成陪衬。不得不承认这颜色跟他暗金色的卷发很配，拉莫斯已经开始琢磨怎么利用这个圆滚滚的奖杯了，诸多细节都跟电视上正进行的事情背道而驰。不过这不是意淫的时候，颁奖典礼已经接近尾声，他们很快就要登上归程的飞机了。

一行人从VIP通道走出的时候，数辆MPV已经等在出口，主席牵过一头雾水的主角的手径直走向头一辆车，打开的车门里有个全身标准礼服的拉莫斯正在等着。  
“你是有什么宴会要赴吗？”  
“有啊，你的宴会。”  
“可是我没准备……”  
“不，你有。就在这里。”  
“……”  
莫德里奇呆滞地看着莫名其妙全身礼服出现在机场出口的拉莫斯变魔术一样迅速变出一张摆满酒杯、草莓和巧克力小蛋糕的小桌，并赶在车子发动前“砰！”地一声开了香槟。

“来一杯，Lukita?”  
“你们明天还有训练课，赛尔吉奥。”  
“就一小杯，一口就能喝完的量，您看。”  
拉莫斯又开始用他保留的那一招了——睁大眼睛，微微低头从下往上看着你，嘴角向两侧大大咧开就好像看见你是他一天里最开心的事。莫德里奇不止一次吐槽过他把自己当puppy，但挡不住本人觉得这招屡试不爽。  
现在也是一样，保留招数成功让拉莫斯得以把细长的高脚杯塞到莫德里奇手中并在对方意思着浅啜一口时果断吻了上去。美其名曰两人分享减少酒精摄入量。  
即使做过再多次，甚至是不知道多少更露骨，更赤裸，更“深入”的场面和动作，莫德里奇仍旧会在弗洛伦蒂诺的注视下脸红。而这一点特质让老少两个西班牙人都深深着迷。  
“等一会儿，塞尔吉奥，先别忙……”莫德里奇艰难地把自己的舌头抢救出来：“大晚上的你到底为什么跑机场来了？”  
“还用问！还不是你不让我陪你去！你看你都被欺负到面前了，如果我在场……”  
“如果你在场，你还能把主办方揍一顿？”大BOSS一发话，再皮的小狼狗都老实了。  
“感谢您，先生。专门跑一趟巴黎……”  
“哦，我的孩子，这是你的荣耀时刻，我是一定要亲眼见证的。”  
“那为什么我就不能去亲眼见证？”33岁的皇马队长不服气的时候像个6岁小朋友。  
"你肩伤复发了！而且你想怎么见证，在他们展示大力神杯的时候冲上去把奖杯摔地上？"  
“我可以去给你献束花什么的……”  
无论是弗洛伦蒂诺得体的微笑，还是莫德里奇翻上天的白眼，无不表明这是个糟糕透顶的主意——两个截然相反的表情居然能奇妙地表达同一个意思。拉莫斯也许偶尔能抗衡一个，却绝对没法在双人制裁中存活下来。他的挫败感写在眼角眉梢上，连精心修剪的胡子都没有方才那么挺翘了。这让今晚饱受奔波之苦的主席非常开心。

当然，深夜拉莫斯就找到机会进行了深入彻底的报复，其中就包含利用那个金光灿灿的球体改变体位的种种操作，成功抹消了新科金球得主对于奖杯的第一印象，并在那之后相当长一段时间内都无法直视奖杯陈列柜最中间那个位置。

“这就是塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯。”  
“很高兴见到你，队长。”

莫德里奇到达皇马体育城的时候，新赛季已经近在眼前。一系列戏剧性的转会闹剧之后，加载在这位热刺中场身上的神秘氛围越来越浓厚，就像灯火在墙上投射了过于巨大的影子，以至于更衣室里众将在看到真人瘦小的身板和中世纪欧洲公主一样金色长发以后都有一种微妙的“受骗”感，一时气氛古怪，空气凝固。  
但这位是主席亲自陪同前来报道的，被明显暗示性眼神盯着的拉莫斯只好收拾情绪堆上笑容，拾掇起除了在外比赛接受采访以外再没用过的英文，做出表率。  
但是小矮子那低沉粗重的嗓音将皇马队长再次击沉，“我受骗了！我要投诉！”的无声呐喊顺着眼波源源不断传往弗洛伦蒂诺处，却被单向拒绝接收。队长委屈了，我不是你最爱的崽了吗？但显然主席大人对新来的克罗地亚人的兴趣远大于天天见的纹身男，他亲切地推着他的背，兴致勃勃地带他参观淋浴间，按摩室等等。  
拉莫斯的好奇心被勾起了，他开始有意无意接近这个东欧来的瘦子，训练中跟他搭话，给他推荐优质社区（当然自己住的社区就是最优质的），偶尔捎他上下班……皇马队长的反常热情也带动了剩下的更衣室，以队副为首，巴西帮和西班牙帮紧跟各自老大一拥而上，终于成功发掘了软糯外表下的硬汉属性，以及被包裹在更深处的一颗爱玩爱闹，乐观大度的心。  
这简直是皇马更衣室最欢迎的个性组合了。

一切进展顺利，除了上场时间有点少之外，看起来他已经完全适应了伊比利亚半岛。直到那一天。  
拉莫斯偶尔会不敲门就直接进弗洛伦蒂诺的办公室，当然不会是ACS总部的那间，那间人来人往，皇马的这间则通常都没什么人，连主人都只是零星出现。弗洛伦蒂诺逮到过一回他擅自溜进自己办公室玩掌机，从此就给了他这么一个特权。  
不过拉莫斯这会儿很想把特权像绝交后收到的礼物一样原原本本的交回去——他知道弗洛伦蒂诺来了基地，没有敲门直接进了办公室，然后看到莫德里奇，那个会在场上爆五国粗口的家伙跪坐在地毯上，脑袋枕着弗洛伦蒂诺的大腿，乖巧得像只波斯猫。而老大的手指插在略长的暗金发丝中，轻轻揉捻着，就像拉莫斯第一眼在太阳下看到那头金发后就潜意识想做的事一样。  
偌大的办公室里温馨宁静，而拉莫斯觉得自己像个生锈的铁钉，戳破了温暖的云朵，不得不面对两张惊愕的面孔。他迅速摔上门一溜烟儿跑到停车场开上车就走，都没发现自己还穿着训练服。  
接下来的几天拉莫斯都想办法绕着莫德里奇走，什么说话不看眼睛只看下巴啦，尽可能不要两人独处一室啦，闹得像个跟男朋友赌气的小姑娘。马塞洛立刻看出不对劲——巴西人的心细程度跟他的发型是相反的两级——“你跟卢卡闹别扭了？”  
“别瞎说，你哪只眼睛看到我在躲他？”  
“……我没说你在躲他。”

拉莫斯很想抽自己一嘴巴子，更想在听到弗洛伦蒂诺的召唤时扭头就走。他不知道自己是什么感受，左半边身体叫嚣着以前都是我坐在老头脚边被摸脑袋的；右半边脑袋暗暗肖想新队友头发的触感，脑补细节详实到小Sese会起立抗议的程度。但这些都消除不了即将面见弗洛伦蒂诺解释那天尴尬的厄运，虽然拉莫斯已经在同一扇门前徘徊过久。

还是同一间办公室，还是同样的宁静，但是显然没了那天温暖的氛围，只让人半边发热半边寒。拉莫斯刚想开口说话，就被弗洛伦蒂诺一个眼神制止了。他抬起手来，做了一个拉莫斯没看明白的手势，就看见莫德里奇安静地走过来，一把拽下他的短裤和内裤，顺势一推，然后迅速跪了下来把他的阴茎含入口中。  
拉莫斯发誓他的眼睛从没瞪得这么圆过！一瞬间冒出的第一个念头居然是“幸好训练后立刻冲了澡”，随即他就意识到自己这是彻底没救了。  
莫德里奇很认真地对待手里的肉棒。他从根部开始舔起，顺着茎身的青筋一路舔到头部，再一口含住好好用舌头按摩龟头。灵巧的舌尖一点点探到马眼里，拉莫斯发誓他从没这么快硬过，肉棒直接充分充血甚至顶疼了莫德里奇的喉头。他不得不先慢慢吐出来，暂时转移到下面两个小球上。  
卵蛋被火热的口腔整个含入，再被舌头卷着慢慢滑动，睾丸在里面像是做了个按摩浴，爽到汗毛直竖的感觉让拉莫斯忍不住呻吟出声。他终于摸到了暗暗幻想的头发，还按了按示意别忽略了另一边。莫德里奇很上道，把另外一个蛋也用口腔暖热，又伸长舌头卷起已经硬到勃动的柱身。这一系列骚操作让肉棒坚硬如铁，甚至意识到弗洛伦蒂诺正在一边带着欣赏表情全程观赏也没让硬度降下来半分。  
“老头……你……这是在搞……什么……”拉莫斯咬着牙根断断续续往外蹦字儿，脖子上青筋都冒了出来。  
“嘘……”出面制止的是正在用功的东欧人，他不满的拽了拽拉莫斯的卵蛋，示意他专心，然后埋头继续未完成的工作。也许是整件事过分诡异，也许是有家长在一旁观赏的气氛带来某种隐秘刺激感，拉莫斯并没有自己想象中坚持的那么久，很快就控制不住射在了莫德里奇脸上，连额发上都沾了一股。然后这张跪在自己胯间、睫毛上挂了精液、抬起眼睛无辜向上看的洁白的脸从此就常出现在他的春梦中了。

“感觉放松点了？”  
“好多了。”  
拉莫斯在高潮的恍惚中还要听这样奇特的对话，满头问号已经挂不住了。  
“好吧，我的孩子。”弗洛伦蒂诺终于大发善心，开始解释关于莫德里奇初来乍到的不确定感，对自家队长的隐秘好感，以及不确定该如何做所带来的困惑。他像找神父告解一样找到这个看起来无所不能的老人，而主席出于对自家小狼的充分了解，决定用他一贯的快刀斩乱麻方式解决问题。  
“所以Lukita，有什么事儿不能直接说么……”拉莫斯虚脱一样喃喃低语，而卢卡.莫德里奇用他一贯无辜的眼睛看看这个又看看那个，露出了同弗洛伦蒂诺如出一辙的、看到事情得以按照自己方式解决而感到满意的笑容。


End file.
